Starting Over
by Persophaney
Summary: Hermione runs from her family to start a new life, will she make it, or will she perish in a spiral of despair that is slowly becoming her life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever and I have had an account for almost 4 years. I have read up on a lot of different fanfictions and I feel as if this may be a good way to go while writing mine. Right now this just a Hermione fanfic because I'm not all sure who I would like to pair her with. Anyways on with chapter one! (Disclaimer: I Rissa Ann do not own Harry Potter, I am simply barrowing the characters so that I can make them part of my story.)**_

"No dad please don't!" Hermione screamed as her father raised his hand to slap her. It had been like this for a while, almost since the day Hermione got her letter. Tyler was deathly afraid of magic, and he was sure that if he beat Hermione hard enough he could beat the magic out of her. Hermione had to practically run away in order to return to Hogwarts every year.

As she crouched in the corner trying to plot her escape from the man who used to love her more than anything in the world, Hermione saw her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen and sent her a pleading look. She knew her mother would not stop what was happening to her. Her mother would just get hurt herself if she tried to stop her father from finishing one of his drunken rampages.

After seeing her mother Jane not do anything, Hermione decided that she was done with all of this. She was seventeen now and it was not nessacery for her to stay in this condescending environment. She whipped out her wand and sent a stunning spell straight at her father's chest. He kneeled over backwards and landed hard on his arse.

Jane gasped as she saw all of this happening around her. She knew exactly the thought that run across her daughter's mind. She had been waiting a long time for this day to come. "Hurry and get your stuff packed, meet me in the kitchen in five minutes". She said frantically. " I know that spell will wear off soon " she threw over her shoulder as he walked away., Hermione ran all the way up to her room and started magicking things smaller so that she could fit it all inside her purse. She would be damned if she would get caught with tons of luggage when she was on the knight bus.

When Hermione walked back down into the kitchen, and was surprised to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table. She had no idea what had happened to her father for he was no longer laying in the living room where Hermione had left him. Hermione sat down across from her mother and studied her features intently; her mother had long, straight blonde hair, a small petite figure, and big chocolate brown eyes. Hermione never understood what kept Jane with her father, but she hoped when she was gone things would start to even out amongst them.

Jane looked right back at her as if memorizing her face. "There is something you need to know before you leave this house to be on your own." She started intently. She pulled a long mahogany wand out from her pocket and a bag filled with galleons. "I am a witch "she said slowly. Hermione was shocked that her mother had kept this secret from her for nearly eighteen years. In fact, she felt almost betrayed. "Here is an address of a man who will help you, take the knight bus to him and tell him what has happened here." Jane gave the address and the bag of galleons to her only daughter. "Remember that I love you, and that it is not safe to come back here. "She whispered, before getting up and walking out of the kitchen putting her wand back in her pocket.

Hermione grabbed the stuff that her mother had laid on the table; she stuffed them into her purse. She ran outside and threw out her wand arm. After a few minutes the knight bus came roaring around the corner like a great beast with and emotional problem. As she got on and gave Stan the address of where she was going she could help but wonder what saws in store for her as she rode through the night, eventually she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Hermione was woken up it was nearly daylight outside and she saw that they were coming to a stop outside a small muggle home on a street that was completely vacant. Stan assured her that this was indeed the place that was written on the paper that Hermione had handed him.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed her belongings. She quickly got off the bus and walked quietly to the door right in front of her. She raised her hand hesitantly to knock but before her hand could touch the door it flew open. "So," a dark voice drawled 'Jane finally sent you to me, your true father." Then Hermione nearly fainted when she saw the man who had spoken. It was none other than Professor Severus Snape.

_**Okay guys that was it for my first ever chapter written on fanfiction! Anyways I would like reviews but I'm not going to be pushy about it and pressure ya'll for them, I understand that ya'll are very busy people and may not have the time to leave comments. Please do not flame me I will simply ignore you if you do, thank you for taking the time to read this**_

_**-R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while but, I use my brother's computer and he is only over on the weekends. And he won't be here next weekend so I won't be able to update for you guys. As a special treat I am make this chapter longer okay**____**. Any ways I don't own Harry Potter but I want too**____**.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Hermione came to in a dungeon like room that was only lit by torches. She was lying on a huge four poster bed fully clothed. _Where am i? Well I guess looking around would help me find out. _Hermione slowly slid off the bed and walked over to one of the four doors that were in the room. When she turned the knob she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. She immediately took her hand off the door and tried the next, and the next. After the same results she tried the last door, no sharp pain this time, it led to a huge bathroom.

The bathroom was huge, the tub was about as deep as a pool and everything was made of a rich black marble. Silver fixtures and knobs accented the bathroom and the mirror spoke. "DEAR ME" it screamed at her. Hermione jumped and looked into it, "you look awful dear", it continued in a motherly way. "Yeah thanks" Hermione replied offhandedly, she had never been insulted by a mirror before and well, that stung a little bit.

She ran a hand through her waist length brown curls and sighed. She needed to find a way out of this room. She went back to the bedroom and walked to the first door that stung her. To her surprise the door opened and she heard voices on the other side. "She needs my help, I will not hurt her feelings by turning her away, and this is not Hogwarts." Came the unmistakable voice of her potions professor. "Very well then," another voice replied, Hermione heard chairs squeaking against the floor, the door opened and shut.

Footsteps were coming towards the door she was currently hiding behind so she fled back to the bed she was laying on originally. "Good, you're awake" Snape said looking at her. "Tomorrow you go to kings cross station and we never again speak of this again". He snapped. Hermione nodded and lay back and close her eyes, she had a lot to think about.

Hermione sat on the train on the way to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were sitting next to her chatting and playing games. She pretended to read a book so that they wouldn't bother her. Hermione does this a lot. She cannot stand it when people ask her about her vacation with her parents because, she always has to make everything up and make it seem like her life was okay and perfect.

She looked out the window and sighed, she really was glad to go back to school. The last two days she had spent with Snape had been lonely, she had seen him maybe twice and even then it seemed like she was living in her own world. "Hermione?" Harry asked running his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" He looked concerned. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine sorry just wishing we could get there for once".

She couldn't talk to them. They may have been her best friends but, they wouldn't understand. They would blow everything way out of proportion and insist that she move into the burrow, frankly she didn't like the burrow. It was too much noise and commotion. Everyone trying to make her be with Ron. She didn't like Ron like that, and he certainly didn't want to be with her. They were like brother and sister. Last year they had tried to date a little bit and it had been the most awkward experience of her life.

The train finally pulled up in Hogsmead and Hermione was relieved to be able to sneak away. She was head girl this year so she had her own room, and her own table in the great hall, well she had to share with whoever the head boy was. As they piled into the great hall Hermione ran right into Snape. As he was walking away Hermione felt a note in her hand. She made her way to her seat and looked down at the note.

_We need to talk about why you showed up this summer. Meet me in my private rooms an hour after dinner.  
-S_

_**I know it's not as god as the first one but not every chapter can have action in it, please review and leave me suggestions I need a head boy and a new look for Hermione. Anyways press that pretty button **___

_**-R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR MY BEHAVIOR ! I's so sorry you guys my brother and I got into a huge fight so he quit coming over on the weekends. But my mommy took pity on me and bought me my own computer. (: so ill be able to update now!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I Rissa do not own Harry Potter. **_

**Recap: The train finally pulled up in Hogsmead and Hermione was relieved to be able to sneak away. She was head girl this year so she had her own room, and her own table in the great hall, well she had to share with whoever the head boy was. As they piled into the great hall Hermione ran right into Snape. As he was walking away Hermione felt a note in her hand. She made her way to her seat and looked down at the note.**

_**We need to talk about why you showed up this summer. Meet me in my private rooms an hour after dinner.**_

_**S.**_

Hermione sat down at the table reserve for Head boy and Head girl, the Head boy had not shown up yet but Hermione knew he would be from Slytherin. There was a red place mat and gold silverware on her side of the table and in a completely contrasting way, there was a green place mat and silver silverware on the other side._ Great just what we need, a Slytherin Head boy, and he is late what and example he is setting. _Hermione thought while she patiently waited for the sorting to begin.

Sitting there in front of everyone was making Hermione uncomfortable, but she took it and smiled. After everyone had settled down. The Headmistress stood up. "Today, we have a whole new group of boys and girls, each the same and yet unique in their own way," she stated with a warm and inviting smile. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and Draco Malfoy walked in leading a long line of eleven year olds. His Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. Th Headmistress looked over and continued, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, let the sorting begin"

Malfoy nodded and sat down across from Hermione, he shot her a smug look. _Great, _Hermione thought, _I have to share a common room with him. _While she was thinking of all the ways he could kill Malfoy, she smiled and nodded to him. Playing the appearance of the grateful co-worker. They sat there during the whole sorting pretending to be happy to see one another. All of the first years were sorted, and the feast was over. Hermione jumped outta her seat with a quickness. She got halfway her private common room, then she realized that she needed to go and talk to Snape.

She ran down to the dungeons where she knew professor Snape's office to be. Hermione was hesitant she didn't want Snape to think that she was rude. Hermione's hand had just raided to knock on the door , when suddenly it was flung open "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!", She heard Malfoy scream to Snape. Then he stormed out of the room right past her, and up the stairs. Snape appeared in the doorway " Hello Miss Granger, come in, " he gestured towards his desk.

Hermione nervously sat down and looked at her professor. Snape was leaning both hands on the desk behind him. "Miss Granger, it has come to my attention that your mother sent you a letter on train. In this letter was a very detailed description of how she killed your step father and that she is going to Askaban," he stared. "So I am here to offer you a proposition, I would like to adopt you. You are my daughter,." Hermione stared at him in shock. "wait did you just say that my dad peasant my dad and that you are? "She stammered. "that is precisely what i am sayin " he said.

"well. . ."

"I could offer you an allowance and a private place to study, i am a very rich man. "

Hermione was horrified, "sir,i don't need our money. But I will let you adopt me.

When Hermione returned to the private common room, She saw Malfoy sitting on the couch. He shot her a look he didn't quite understand. "Malfoy I.." she started, "I already know, and it's whatever. " He interrupted. He stormed off to his room. _What the fuck? _Hermione thought _I am so not going to sit here and let him screw with my head. _And with she Hermione went to bed

The next morning Hermione got out of the shower and was looking in the mirror. I'm_ so tired of the way I look_ _, I know! Ill straighten my hair! _So Hermione dried off and and got dressed. She used a straightening charm on her hair and put on some eyeliner. When she was finished she went to her room to pick out an even better outfit. She finally decided on a ripped pink shirt and some black tripps. She walked into her very first class, and everyone looked at her. Since only seventh years were allowed to wear normal clothing they had never seen the way she really dressed. Ron and Harry were used to it and just walked over and got seats by her.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was her favorite class and this year they were getting a new teacher just out of wizardry college. Suddenly a young man with long brown hair to about his shoulders, he had green eyes, and a killer smile. He looked so familiar yet she couldn't put a name with his face. "Harry" he beamed and the hugged. Harry responded with enthusiasm "Oliver Wood I haven't seen you since first year. " Hermione finally realized who he was. . Her crush from first year.

_**Dun Dun Dun … hah I threw in a twist (: I hope u like it. I need reviews ya'll I wanna know if im doing a good job or not and I would like suggestions to. . Only creative criticism. (: thanks**_

_**-R**_


End file.
